Displaced
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: Jade & Beck have been dating for two and a half years. When Jade catches Samantha, a girl who happens to be Beck's lab partner, talking with Beck she gets suspicious. Cat tells Jade that she has been over-reacting, but Jade knows there is something about Samantha; she is the opposite of friendly. Will Samantha steal her friends, & Beck? Or will Jade reveal the truth? Co-Written
1. Samatha

**Displaced, A Victorious FanFic**

**Chapter One **

**A/N: Hey! It's Victoriousjadefan here! So, haha this is kinda funny, but I am co-writing yet ANOTHER story! Haha. So I am writing this with . This story is based off of our role-play we are doing with a few other people on Twitter. (I'm LizsChocolate on Twitter and she is VictoriousGleek, follow us! :]) So, the first chapter is NOT written by me, it is written by . So... I hope you enjoy! P.S. I will be updating 'Dear Jade' sooner and more frequently now. Expect fster updates for that. For 'Our Fractured Fairytale'... Esme is taking a while.**

JADE'S POV

I exited my final class before lunch, with my best friend, Cat.

"How's your day been?" she asked me, giggling a little bit as we headed over to the Grub Truck, the stand we bought food from everyday.

"Decent," I replied rolling my eyes, "But I only saw Beck for a minute this morning...Have you seen him around?"

Cat started laughing again as I pulled out some money from my wallet and handed it to Festus, the cashier at the Grub Truck. "Stop laughing!" I snapped.

"But isn't that Beck right there?" Cat asked, pointing to the doors that lead outside to the Asphalt Cafe. I followed her gaze to see my boyfriend exiting our school.

"Well done, Cat...well for you." She grinned as if I had just told her she was nominated for a Grammy award. I grabbed Cat's arm and headed towards Beck.

"Wait." I stopped walking as I saw a blonde girl speed-walking to catch up with Beck. I didn't see her face because Beck turned around, faced her, and blocked her face from my view.

"Did you see that, Cat?!" I snarled, envy flowing through me.

"Beck talking to that girl?" She smiled innocently, "Her name's Samantha!" I already hated her.

"But, Cat! What if he's cheating on me? What if Beck likes her better than me? Or she's nicer than me?" I whined to my friend.

Cat grinned up at me, "Oh, don't worry, Samantha is VERY nice!"

"But, Cat," I started, speaking slowly, "I'm nice too...right?"

"Well..." Cat said quietly.

"CAT! What do you me-?" I began to rant, but I was cut off by arms wrapping around my waist.

"Of course your nice," Beck said sweetly, just above a whisper.

My eyes lit up at the sound of his voice, how do I know this? Because Tori and Cat claim they do everytime Beck arrives.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Cat screamed, causing a few people to turn and stare at the three of us, one of them being that 'Samantha' girl. I caught her glance and our eyes locked for a second, she glared at me, so I did what I do best. Glared back.

I turned around and faced Beck, pushing him off of me. "Where have YOU been all day?" I asked him, angry.

"I'm sorry I only saw you at the beginning of the school day. My whole science class had to go to the library for the first half of the day," Beck apologized.

"Whatever. How do I know your not cheating on me?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't do tha-" he started.

"But your always, and I mean always, flirting with another girl!" I hissed as we began to walk towards our table.

"Samantha and I do NOT flirt, we're lab partners!" Beck defended.

"You're talking some crazy chiz, Beck Oliver. Being lab partners is not an excuse to talk to someone."

"You're kidding," Beck said, rolling his eyes. Cat giggled.

"But she looks serious, are you sure she's kidding, Beck?"

Both of us ignored Cat's rambling and sighed. "I've been lab partners with Robbie, we didn't speak during the project...well I didn't," I explained to Beck, "Why don't you do the same with Samantha?"

"Don't fight!" Cat begged, frowning at the two of us.

"Cat's right," Beck said, sitting down next to me, across from Cat.

"No, you need to hear me out!" I demanded, "I am so sick of you flirting whenever you get the chance, it makes me feel like I don't mean any thing to you. Nothing at all."

"You mean the world to me, Jade, you know that." Beck tried to take my hand in his, but I pulled away.

"Why don't you act like it for once?" I glared at Beck and he stood up.

Cats eyes widened, and Beck told me he wanted me to 'cool down.' Whatever. I watched him walk away, and Tori and Andre headed towards our table. Great.

Cat began to tell Vega and Co. about the beginners song writing class we'd took earlier, and asked Andre for help with the notes.  
I just watched Beck as he sat down with Samantha. She grinned at him, the way girls did all the time.

The rest of the day blurred by, I went to 2 more classes with Cat and one with Andre, and then Sikowitz' with everyone at the end of the day.  
Beck seemed to have forgiven me, because he told me he still wanted me to come over, and that he would make coffee of course.

As soon as I arrived home, I got my homework done, changed my clothes, and headed to Beck's.

"Hey," he smiled at me opening the door to his RV, "I've still got some science homework left, but the coffee should be ready soon."

"Whatever," I sighed, and I stood a little taller and pressed my lips to his. I completely entered the RV, and grabbed my phone and a coffee mug, filling it with the delicious drink.

Time passed by and for almost an hour and a half I just drank coffee, texted Cat, waited for Beck to finish his science homework, watched TV, or used Beck's laptop.

"I'm done!" Beck finally said, joining me on the couch, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm on TheSlap! What does it look like I'm doing? Participating in online auctions?"

"Sorry!" he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What time is it?" I wondered outloud.

"Eight thirty." I leaned into Beck more, placing his laptop on his table and moving into his arms.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever, just watching TV commenting every once in a while. A little while later, the calm atmosphere was interrupted by Beck's laptop ringing. Samantha was video chatting him.

"Hey, Beck!" she said when he answered, "Can you help me with my science?" I scooted into the webcams line of vision, "Oh...hey, Jade." I rolled my eyes.

"It's getting a little late, Samantha, and Jade's still here, so-"

"Please?" Samatha cut Beck off. Ugh, Desperate much? My insulting thoughts were cut off by my phone vibrating.

TO: JADE  
Get home in 10 minutes, or there will be consequences.  
FROM: DAD

"Beck, I have to go anyways-" I started.

"Fine, 1 minute, Samantha."

"Kay!" she chirped. I restrained from throwing something at Beck's pearBook.

"Bye, Beck...I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too," he answered wrapping his arms around my waist in a tight hug one more time before I left.

**A/N: Soo what did you think? I personally think did a good job! Did you? So... you know the drill. Review please! Could we have 10 reviews for the next chapter thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan xoxo **

**P.S. OMGOSH I GOT MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER FOR 'DEAR JADE'! CRAZINESS! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WILL BE UPDATING THAT STORY SOON!**


	2. Out

**Displaced, A Victorious FanFic**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: It is all MY fault for not updating, not Gabby's (victorious. Gleek). I didn't know what to write, and I STILL don't, but I wanted to do this because I am trying to become a better updater, plus every time I mention FanFiction Gabby brings this fic up. So, I am sorry. I hope you all didn't abandon this fic just yet. :/ **

Jade's POV

I rushed into my house, looking from side to side, trying to avoid contact with my father. I was three minutes late coming home, and to him, three minutes is like thirty. Who knows what my punishment would be if I were to get caught?

Quietly tip-toeing up the stairs, I rolled my shoulders back. Today had been a stressful day for me, and right now all I wanted was to lie down into my comfy bed and sleep.

However, when I entered my black-covered room, I came face-to-face with the person I wanted to see least. My father.

"Jade," he glared at me, "what have I told you about being late?"

"I-I'm sorry." I tried. "The traffic was awful and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." He cut me off, "you were late, and that is that. Now you must face the consequences."

"Which are?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Get out." My horrible excuse for a father pointed in the direction leading outside of my room. I gasped.

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter? I said, get out. NOW." He bellowed, causing me to jump in surprise.

Tears threatening to fall, I quickly grabbed my keys and threw my combat boots on, rushing outside. The cool air hit my body, causing me the shiver. Before I could go back inside to retrieve my jacket, I heard a click nose.

Great, the door was locked.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, thank goddess I had it, I dialed a very familiar number. Two rings went by, then four. Soon enough, the sound of his voice entered my ears.

"_Hey, it's Beck. I am probably busy right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks!" __**Beeep. **_

I scoffed as I pressed the 'end call' button on my pear phone. Of course he was busy, he was video-chatting with a pretty girl. Surely he forgot about me, his girlfriend.

Rubbing my hands together, I sat onto the curb, trying to figure out where I could go. Cat was at Tori's for the night, so I couldn't call her, Beck wouldn't pick up his phone, and he was too busy chatting with Samantha, Robbie… no. The only other person I could call was Andre. I sent him a quick text explaining my dilemma, and after a minute he responded, saying he'd be there in five minutes.

I smiled. Despite what others may think, I really do love my friends. We've all been through a lot together, and I'd be lost without them. Even though I was mean and bitter ninety-eight percent of the time, they still put up with me, and I loved them for that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Andre's car pulling up in front of me. Placing my phone into my pocket, I got into the front seat of Andre's car, and he drove away.

**A/N: So yeah… I apologize, Gabby. I didn't remember the plot we came up with very well and I didn't want to ask you because I wanted this to be a surprise, so this so what I get.**

**Don't worry guys, this is only a filler. Please review?**

**-Victoriousjadefan xo :D **


End file.
